Como una Ilusión que no se deja Atrapar
by Betina C
Summary: Tras un duro acontecimiento, Terry le confiesa todo a Candy. No obstante, ¿qué es todo? No creo que sea algo que se imaginen a primera vista, salvo tal vez por la imagen y las frases que puse al inicio del capitulo. Susana toma un papel importante, pero calma por favor. Se que tengo otra historia pendiente, pero necesitaba escribir esto en Septiembre, un mes muy importante para mi.
1. Preludio del Terror

_"Mis palabras son balas,_

 _balas de paz, balas de justicia..._

 _soy la voz de los que hicieron callar sin razón,_

 _por el solo hecho de pensar distinto..._

 _Ay Dios...Santa María de los Buenos Aires,_

 _¡si todo estuviera mejor!" (Matador. Los Fabulosos Cadillacs)._

 _"¡Se siente, se siente Allende en la historia de la gente!" (Palta Meléndez, en su rutina en el Festival de Viña del Mar, año 2007)._

 _"Sigan ustedes sabiendo que, mucho más temprano que tarde, se abrirán de nuevo las grandes alamedas por donde pase el hombre libre, para construir una sociedad mejor. ¡Viva Chile!, ¡Viva el pueblo!, ¡Vivan los trabajadores!" (Último discurso de Salvador Allende. Radio Magallanes. 11 de Septiembre de 1973, 10:15 am)_

* * *

 **"Adiós. Preludio del Terror"**

 _03 de Septiembre, 2003. Santiago de Chile._

-¡Dios mío, Terry!- exclamó Candy- ¿Qué pasó?- no contestó ni la miró.

-No ha hablado desde que le saqué de la cárcel. Parece que estuviera en un trance- dijo Annie preocupada mientras ayudaban a Terry a sentarse en un sillón de la sala.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Annie.

-No hay de qué- sonrió la morena- bueno, no pude explicarte bien lo que había pasado por teléfono. Pero según me explicó el oficial, tuvieron que encerrarlo porque estaba golpeando a un hombre de forma descontrolada en plena vía pública. Pero como no tiene antecedentes penales, solo pagué la fianza y lo soltaron sin problemas. Además, el tipo no es una blanca paloma.

-¡¿Golpeó a un hombre!?- exclamó la rubia- ¿Pero por qué?...el no es violento, al contrario, su temperamento es muy tranquilo. En fin, ya me lo explicará el. ¿El hombre está bien?

-Si, bien. Bien golpeado, le sangraba la nariz y tenía moretones- lo dijo todo muy seriamente, pero al terminar de hablar esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, como diciendo: "es lo menos que se merece".

-¿Por qué la sonrisa?- cuestionó extrañada. Annie suspiró.

-El tipo ese está ahora en la cárcel. No lo van a soltar muy pronto. Al menos, el ***habeas corpus** fue aceptado. Ya deseo ver ese juicio. Pasará un buen tiempo en la sombra.

-¿Cómo así? ¿Es un malhechor acaso, un ladrón o algo por el estilo?- Annie volvió a suspirar.

-Ojalá se tratara solo de eso- le siguió un silencio incómodo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Ricardo Tolquemada- contestó Terry desde el sillón. Mas su mirada seguía perdida.

-Bueno- dijo Annie para romper el silencio- les aviso cuando sea el juicio. Ejercerás como testigo acusete, ¿verdad Terry?

-Oh, si- susurró- y no descansaré hasta que le den al menos 50 años de presidio.

Annie se despidió y se fue. Candy cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a su esposo. Ella lo miraba. El miraba el piso. Mas que nunca la rubia deseó poder entrar en su mente y desentrañar sus secretos. Por una razón que el nunca le confesó, le afectaba demasiado el mes de Septiembre. Se volvía mas melancólico y callado que de costumbre. Algo doloroso le ocultaba, y ella quería saber qué era. Solo así podría tenerlo por completo. No tenía una sola duda de su amor por ella, pero siempre, desde que lo conoció, había estado "compitiendo" contra algo. Con el recuerdo de _alguien_ probablemente. Llevaba casi veinte años haciéndolo, y al principio fue difícil, pues estaba luchando por un ser que tenía el corazón y la conciencia hechas trizas. Mas que segura estaba de que aquel hombre, Ricardo Tolquemada, tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que Terry estuviera tan renuente de volver al país de Chile, aunque fuera solo por una temporada corta de trabajo. Y también tenía que ver con su carácter melancólico y pensativo, pues aunque solía ser de carácter bastante alegre y de temperamento estable, a veces se perdía en sus recuerdos incontables. También era la causa de que cada cierto tiempo despertara sobresaltado por alguna pesadilla en particular, y que despertara con lágrimas en los ojos. Y seguramente era la causa de que decidiera el convertirse en abogado precisamente de los derechos humanos.

-De una oreja lo voy a llevar a una terapia con el psicólogo- pensó Candy- nunca me ha hecho caso cuando se lo he propuesto, pero se acabó.

Finalmente ella habló mientras le tomaba las manos.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de que me cuentes todo lo que no me has confesado en casi veinte años?- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Siempre lo supiste?

-¿Que algo me ocultaste siempre?, así es. Y estoy segura que esta será la primera vez que lo cuentes.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que voy a hablar?, ¿con qué me chantajearás?- preguntó con una sonrisa de burla.

-Con sexo. La vieja confiable- dijo con altivez.

-De acuerdo, has ganado. Como siempre. Pero primero que nada, quiero darte las gracias por todo. Por tu paciencia, por tu amor, por esperarme, por...todo. Nunca podré pagártelo- la besó y ella le sonrió.

Luego le soltó las manos y se quedó un momento en silencio.

-Vayamos a acostarnos. Ahí te lo contaré todo. Esto va para largo.

-Está bien- dijo Candy.

Fueron a su habitación y se prepararon para ir a la cama. Una vez en ella y abrazados, Terry comenzó a hablar

-Partiré desde el principio- dijo.

-¿Desde el principio?- extrañada.

-Si. Desde el año de 1970...

* * *

 _Flash Back:_

 _Terry había llegado por vez primera al territorio chileno a comienzos de 1970, con cinco años y debido a asuntos laborales y de alguna manera diplomáticas de su padre. En Nueva York, su padre Richard era un hombre de negocios, bastante exitoso, dedicado a manufacturas y maquinarias. Por tal y para asegurar la influencia de Estados Unidos sobre Chile (y mas después de la revolución cubana), fue enviado allá para negociar con los empresarios de dicho país y venderles sus maquinarias, además de asesorarlos en su correcto uso e inversión. Por supuesto, las intenciones de su padre eran genuinas; sin embargo, la verdad es que lo enviaron para echar un vistazo a la situación política, pues había resultado electo para Presidente de la República el candidato de la Unidad Popular, Salvador Allende...claro, que la izquierda no podría haberlo logrado sola, no sin cierta "influencia" de la derecha (si es que siempre han tenido una relación de amor y odio, y eso fue así). Además, luego de la reciente revolución cubana, muchos y sino todos los países latinoamericanos querían lograr independizarse de Estados Unidos y su influencia inagotable, así el presidente Richard Nixon de EEUU buscó todas las formas habidas y por haber para acabar con Allende. Richard y su madre creían en la autonomía de un Estado soberano, por eso el opinaba igual, y nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el actuar del país norteamericano. Y sin embargo, no toda la culpa fue de Estados Unidos respecto a lo que se desencadenó mas tarde._

 _Al principio, le parecía un país bastante curioso, con sus gentes muy trabajadoras, y a la vez conservadoras. Había material para hacer de ello un Estado próspero: riqueza en recursos naturales, fábricas y empresas, gente trabajadora...la pregunta era ¿Cómo lo hacemos? Y ahí entraba las recomendaciones de Estados Unidos._

 _Luego fue capaz de ver los distintos matices sociales: los sindicatos, que se unían para lograr lo que deseaban; riqueza por una parte, pobreza por otro, y sus ideologías igual de distintas. Con el tiempo, y viendo a sus padres, que se podía decir que eran ni de izquierda ni de derecha, al centro solamente, aprendió a admirar a Salvador Allende. Era dentro de todo un hombre mas que bueno que malo, y buscaba ayudar a su pueblo a salir adelante, como con la nacionalización del Cobre y los recursos naturales. También impulsaba la educación y la lectura. Y daba unos discursos...sublimes. Tenía muy buenas intenciones, pero la situación era la complicada. Crisis económica fuerte; los militantes de extrema izquierda, como el MIR y sus protestas extremas que ponían en peor situación al gobierno; las protestas de la misma extrema derecha; los sindicatos y sus distintas opiniones sobre si seguir presionando al presidente, o si tener algo mas de paciencia; el mismo carácter muy permisivo de Salvador Allende, etc..._

 _Iba a un buen colegio público, sus padres querían que conviviera con todo tipo de niños, desde hijos de obreros hasta hijos de médicos. Tuvo algunos amiguitos, muchos de los cuales dejó de ver luego de 1973..._

 _\- Si las cosas siguen así...temo que tendremos que volver a Estados Unidos. Las cosas están cada vez peor. Es peligroso- oyó decir una mañana de Abril de 1973, cuando ya contaba con 8 años, a su padre. Su madre no contestó, pero se leía la preocupación en su rostro._

 _Hasta que ocurrió el Tanquetazo, primer intento de golpe de Estado el 29 de Junio de 1973. Fue liderado por el Teniente Coronel Roberto Souper, y los detuvo el General Carlos Prats (moriría en 1974 asesinado por la DINA). Sin embargo, esto fue como un presagio del derrocamiento de Allende._

 _La ciudad entera entró en pánico, sobre todo la clase obrera. No hay certeza de su alcance, y los opositores celebran el alzamiento. El miedo generalizado se había instalado ya, y los ánimos se caldearon todavía mas. Crecieron los rumores golpistas y la tensión política y social se disparó._

 _Dos semanas antes del golpe, Augusto Pinochet fue designado comandante en jefe del Ejército, sustituyendo a Carlos Prats...precisamente por Salvador Allende, quien confiaría en el hasta el último segundo, y que a cambio recibiría el beso de Judas._

 _En la preparación del golpe, no tuvo un papel fundamental, pero aprovecharía el momento justo para encabezarlo._

 _Y el martes 11 de Septiembre de 1973...fue la última vez que vio a su amigo Alejandro, un vecinito que vivía cerca. Y debido a la amistad de ellos, las familias también se conocieron y compartieron. El padre de Alejandro era comunista (o "comeguagua", según los opositores decían de los comunistas), militante del MIR, y estaba de parte del gobierno allendista. Tenía también una hermana mayor, María, jovencita de 15 años que al pequeño Terry le atraía. Y la madre de Alejandro, una señora muy amorosa._

 _Aquel nublado día de Septiembre, el ambiente era tenso. Demasiado. Algo sucedería. Algo que cambiaría la historia de Chile...para siempre._

 _En la madrugada del mismo día, los barcos de la Armada zarparon de regreso a Valparaíso (puerto principal de Chile). Algunos cañonazos bastaron para ocupar y sitiar las calles del puerto, la Intendencia y centro de comunicación. Solo eran las seis de la mañana._

 _En la región Metropolitana, los primeros movimientos comenzaron a las 7:30 am, y Allende informó del levantamiento al país. Mas tarde descubriría que los tres cuerpos (Fuerza Aérea, Ejército, Armada) estaban implicados._

 _En algunos hogares pretendían brindar por la inminente caída de Allende. Otros, debían buscar la forma de huir y protegerse no solo del Ejército, también de los "soplones" que nunca faltan. En el último grupo, estaba la familia de Alejandro. Su padre se contactaba con sus compañeros para ver qué hacer, entonces tomó la determinación de sacar a su familia del país. Cuando llegó el taxi que les llevaría al aeropuerto, Terry salió de su casa para ir a ver qué pasaba._

 _-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Nos tenemos que ir. Eso dice mi papá- le contestó quien fuera su mejor amigo durante tres años._

 _-¿Por qué?- Ale se encogió de hombros._

 _-¡Ale, date prisa!- le dijeron sus padres. María se acercó._

 _-Toma- Terry le obsequió una pequeña pulsera de hilo que tenía a su amigo. Nada valioso monetariamente hablando. Pero eso no importaba._

 _-Gracias. La guardaré siempre. Yo te regalo mi pelota...-se abrazaron. Salieron los padres de Terry a buscarlo._

 _-¡Hijo, despídete pronto y entra a la casa. Es peligroso!- le dijo su padre._

 _-¿Por qué es peligroso?- con toda su inocencia._

 _-Es largo y difícil de explicar- intervino la hermana de Ale. Se puso a la altura de su pequeño admirador y le abrazó. Muy fuerte- Eres muy valiente-le sonrió. Luego miró a los padres del pequeño- Gracias por su amistad, por...todo._

 _-Cuídense mucho, por favor- dijo la madre de Terry con lágrimas en los ojos. Y de fondo, el sonido del bombardeo al Palacio de gobierno, La Moneda, donde se encontraba el aún presidente de Chile. Hacía rato que se escuchaba el escándalo, las balas y las bombas._

 _-Ustedes también- dijo la madre de Ale, tomando de la mano a sus hijos y subiendo al taxi- Adiós...-susurró la madre de Ale cuando el auto partió. Los pequeños se miraron a los ojos hasta el último segundo que pudieron._

 _El padre de Alejandro miraba el taxi. Dijo a su familia que pronto les alcanzaría, mas el sabía que eso no pasaría jamás. Solo lo dijo para tranquilizarlos. Saludó con la cabeza a las tres personas que consideraba sus amigos y se entró a la casa. Agazapado miraba por la ventana. Los tanques se acercaban a lo lejos._

 _-Rápido, a casa- susurró Richard, y se entraron. Todos pensaban en el último discurso que dio Salvador Allende a través de Radio Magallanes, a las 10:15 de esa mañana._

 _Unos 40 minutos mas tarde, llegaron los militares al barrio, buscando a los opositores del golpe de Estado. Vecinos malintencionados les "soplaban" donde vivían algunos...o que ni siquiera lo eran y solo lo hacían porque el vecino les desagradaba. Con los minutos...llegaron a la casa del padre de Alejandro, cuyo nombre era Mauricio. Querían forzarlo a salir, o entrarían a la fuerza. Richard y su esposa Elly salieron para convencer a su vecino de que saliera...o sería mucho peor._

 _-¡Si no sale a la cuenta de tres, allanaremos la casa!¡Está avisado!- gritó el militar que dirigía al grupo._

 _-¡¿Y qué?!¡Si igual me van a matar!- gritó Mauricio. Una pistola en su mano._

 _-¡Mauricio, por favor!¡Salga, o será mas peligroso!- gritó preocupado Richard._

 _-¡No se acerque!- gritó el militar- ¡Estamos en guerra, métase a su casa!_

 _-¡Mauricio, por favor, piense en sus hijos, en su familia!- intervino Elly._

 _-¡En ellos pienso siempre!¡Por eso no quería que esto pasara!- gritó desde dentro Mauricio, desconsolado._

 _-Por última vez, ¡no intervengan!- gritó el militar. En ese momento, el pequeño Terry salió de su casa- ¡No se engañe, Richard!¡Estos malditos militares traidores me van a matar de cualquier forma!¡Solo le digo una cosa, cuide a su familia y no deje de luchar!¡Que esto no sea en vano!- ahí se abrió la puerta de la casa. Mauricio estaba en el marco de la puerta, con expresión de desafío._

 _-¡Alto ahí, manos sobre la cabeza y deje el arma en el suelo!- gritó el militar. Mas Mauricio no se movió- ¡A la cuenta de tres o abriremos fuego!- ocurrió lo impensable. Mauricio echó a correr en dirección a los militares con el arma empuñada mientras les disparaba. Richard y Elliy se agacharon, asustados. Los militares respondieron de inmediato de la misma forma, disparando. Y con tres balas encajadas, Mauricio cayó fulminado al suelo y los militares fueron a por su cuerpo sin vida. Richard no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, se encontraba en estado de shock y las lágrimas no tardaron en derramarse. Elly no lo soportó y gritó "No" mientras lloraba y se cubría el rostro._

 _El pequeño Terry, con su rostro indescifrable de 8 años, entró corriendo a su casa cuando vio eso, aún con la pelota que le regalara Alejandro entre las manos. Se detuvo en la sala de estar, sin poder pensar. La radio, que estaba encendida desde esa mañana en la estación de la Radio Cooperativa, declaró:_

 _"Nos informan que están sacando en este momento del Palacio de la Moneda el cuerpo sin vida del presidente Don Salvador Allende. Se presume que se trata de un suicidio..."_

 _No quiso escuchar el resto. Corrió hasta su habitación y se escondió debajo de la cama. Abrazaba la pelota como si se tratara de su vida. Sin expresión en su rostro pero con lágrimas que gritaban todo lo que sentía. Solo tuvo una certeza._

 _Este era un viaje sin retorno._

* * *

Terry sintió una lágrima en su pecho. Candy lloraba en silencio. El besó su frente.

-¿Sabes?, cuando era pequeño, creí que siempre seriamos mejores amigos- calló- fue solo una ilusión que los acontecimientos destrozaron.

-No. Ustedes siempre van a ser mejores amigos. Porque ese lazo va mas allá que cualquier cosa.

-Espero que tengas razón

Se quedaron en silencio.

-Pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad?- susurró ella.

-No- sonrió el con tristeza.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 ***Habeas Corpus: Procedimiento jurídico mediante el cual cualquier ciudadano puede comparecer inmediatamente ante el juez para que este determine sobre la legalidad del arresto.**

 **Cualquier duda que tengan, intentaré contestarla.**


	2. Promesa de Sangre

***Hay una escena delicada. Precaución al leer.**

 ***Me salgo un poco (sino bastante) de las personalidades canon de los personajes.**

 ***Me refiero también al tema económico; tal vez algo aburrido, pero necesario.**

* * *

 _Golpe (Pía Barros): Mamá, dijo el niño, ¿qué es un golpe? Algo que_

 _duele muchísimo y deja amoratado el lugar donde te dio. El niño fue_

 _hasta la puerta de casa. Todo el país que le cupo en la mirada tenía_

 _un tinte violáceo._

 _Desconocido (Carmen Berenguer): Un hombre a quien no conocía_

 _aparece en los diarios de todo el país. Está tirado en la calle._

 _Tiene el cuerpo perforado: Ahora todos lo conocemos._

* * *

 **Sueños de Futuro. Promesa de Sangre. Adiós.**

 **Economía:**

 _Flash Back:_

 _Lo marcó para siempre..._

 _Así pasaron 9 años mas, corre el año de 1982. Ha sobrevenido una nueva crisis económica, la pero crisis sufrida por Chile desde la Gran Depresión. "Ni con la Unidad Popular estuvimos tan mal" se comentaba. El PIB chileno se redujo un 14,3% y el desempleo aumentó al 23,7 %. Mas esto tuvo su "lado amable", y eso fue que la gente comenzó a perder el miedo, a despertar, y salieron a protestar a las calles, ahora con mucho énfasis. Y no solo por la crisis económica, o por el hecho de que el tirano haya vendido todas las empresas nacionales a "precio de huevo" (exceptuando CODELCO), privatizando todo gracias a las recomendaciones de los "Chicago Boys"; también protestaban por sus muertos, sus desaparecidos, por la represión y el miedo._

 _Ilustrando respecto a la economía del país a comienzos de la dictadura, en el año de 1939 el presidente radical Pedro Aguirre Cerda (un gran presidente, si me permiten decirlo), y como nuestro país es de muchas paradojas, habría creado la Corporación de Fomento de la Producción, mejor conocida como CORFO, luego de un gran terremoto en Chillán que dejó al país en el suelo. Su fin era lograr la industrialización del país y coordinar la reconstrucción de todo lo caído. Como se imaginaran, CORFO también pasó por momentos muy difíciles en dictadura; primero los suspendieron a todos y luego determinaron quienes podían volver, los demás de patitas en la calle. Secretarias que quedaron sin jefe, llegaban tempranito, marcaban su tarjetita, entraban a la oficina, la cerraban por dentro y ojalá que nadie supiera que estaban ahí. Las autoridades militares redujeron enormemente a la corporación; la planta de funcionarios y se devolvieron las empresas a sus antiguos dueños. De las 507 empresas que se estatizaron durante la Unidad Popular, una parte regresó a sus propietarios originales; la otra parte que fue comprada legalmente por la CORFO, fue vendida a los grandes grupos económicos. Mantuvo solo las empresas públicas que había creado y las que fueron nacionalizadas._

 _De 1973 hasta 1976 mas o menos, la dictadura operaba para restablecer supuestamente el orden y la autoridad de la vieja oligarquía por razones estrictamente político-militares. Pero no tenían un proyecto económico, y es ahí donde los Chicago Boys entran al baile. Solo bastó convencer a Augusto Pinochet con un análisis muy simple y lógico a la vez, ¿cómo?, con un documento sumamente importante llamado "El Ladrillo". Fue llamado así debido a su grosor que, valga la redundancia, asemejaba mucho a un ladrillo. ¿En qué se basa?, los países que progresan son los que reducen al mínimo la participación del Estado en cada esfera. Por un lado, estaba lo que acrecentaba a la CORFO y al Estado como principal agente económico, por otro es el Mercado y los privados quienes se encargaban del desarrollo económico; y la balanza se inclinó a la segunda visión, dejando a CORFO casi fuera de la fiesta. El Ladrillo fue creado por los Chicago Boys, quienes llevaron al país, y hasta hoy, a la segunda opción, naciendo así el modelo Neoliberal (libre mercado). La CORFO sigue operando, pero solo respecto a prestar servicios tecnológicos; es muy grande, pues opera en Chile y el resto del mundo, lo cual es muy bueno debido a la globalización, pero...nada mas que eso, nada que ver con el fin para el que fue creado. Y ahí quedó el sueño y la ilusión de algún día ser un país independiente e industrializado. La sociedad se individualizo y se murieron los sindicatos como eran en aquellos años._

 **Detenidos, Desaparecidos, Exiliados, los que se Quedaron:**

 _Cuerpos encontrados en cualquier basural, en medio de cualquier carretera (como el canta-autor Víctor Jara, hace 45 años)...y otros que nunca se encontraron, la mayoría. Era evidente que el honor estaba en crisis. Desde la época griega, y sin importar las guerras, se devolvían los cuerpos a su correspondiente pueblo y familia, para que la vida pudiera seguir y que luego de su luto, las familias cerraran ese ciclo..._

 _Respecto a los cuerpos desaparecidos, durante los tres primeros años en dictadura, la gente consultaba por sus familiares detenidos. Los militares se mofaban y daban cualquier excusa; no había respuestas y algunos llegaron a pensar que habían huído del país o que vivían en la clandestinidad. Eso, hasta que el 12 de Septiembre de 1976, cuando un pescador encontró el cadáver de una desconocida en playa La Ballena, Los Molles. El nombre de la desconocida era Marta Ugarte, y la prensa contó el cuento de que se trataba de una veinteañera asesinada por su amante; la realidad es que Marta tenía 43 años, su crimen era político y llevaba mas de un mes secuestrada por organismos represores; su cuerpo tenía quemaduras de cigarrillos, sus huesos rotos. Entonces, la gente comenzaba a comprender que, muy probablemente, sus desaparecidos hubieran sido arrojados al mar, o en su defecto, enterrados en el desierto de Atacama. En el mar, el proceso era transportar en helicóptero los cadáveres (algunos aún respiraban un poco, y les remataban más tarde) envueltos en pesados sacos, y adentro del envoltorio también iban pesados rieles de vías de tren para evitar que el cuerpo flotara llegando más tarde a la orilla, y terminaban amarrándolo todo con un alambre de púas. Cuando ya estaban en territorio marítimo y mas bien al fondo del océano, los dejaban caer para que se hundieran en el fondo del mar._

 _Muchos se habían ido al exilio; detenidos con ciertas conexiones diplomáticas, o simplemente por raíces europeas, que tuvieron más facilidad para salir del país. Otros se auto-impusieron el exilio, se fueron por voluntad propia, como la familia de Alejandro. Otros se quedaron pues no tenían donde ir, o no se querían ir._

 _Richard se hubiera ido hace mucho tiempo, sino fuera por las últimas palabras de Mauricio: "Cuide a su familia, y no deje de luchar. Que esto no sea en vano". Su honor se negaba a desoírlo, y se reveló al actuar de EEUU. Por su osadía, le dejaron a la deriva en medio de la pésima situación política. Ahora se desempeñaba como administrador de una empresa productora de vinos, pero debido a la crisis, su edad, y su clara oposición al gobierno que regía, pendía de un hilo. Sin embargo, tenía el apoyo de su familia, que es mas de lo que podía pedir. Elly comenzó a trabajar desde que Terry cumplió los 10 años como maestra de párvulo en un jardín infantil._

 **Resistencia:**

 _Terry formaba parte del grupo de valientes e idealistas revolucionarios que sentían que podían devorar el mundo de un mordisco y cambiar las cosas. Cuando cumplió 12 años ingresó a estudiar en el Instituto Nacional en el año de 1977, establecimiento emblemático solo de varones, y ahí formó parte de un pequeño grupo opositor clandestino que iba desde los 12 a los 15 años. También habían niñas de establecimientos emblemáticos femeninos, como el Liceo 1 Javiera Carrera o el Liceo Carmela Carvajal. No tenían ni plumones, así que con crayones pintaban los asientos de las micros con la frase: **"SE VIENE EL CONTRAGOLPE".** También hicieron sus primeras pegatinas de unas estampillas con la misma frase, y las pusieron en el Regimiento de Infantería en San Bernardo. No sabían cómo hacerlo, solo sabían que algo había que hacer. Con mucho esfuerzo lograron hacer su primer lienzo, y mezclando la pintura con alquitrán para que no se pudiera borrar tan pronto, rezaba: **"LA FUERZA POPULAR TRIUNFARÁ"** __. y lo pusieron en el Campo Allende. Había crisis de recursos y mucho control policial en las calles. Formaron con el tiempo comités de resistencia; grupos de conducción, reunirse, informar...producir "Clandestino", su periódico, que al principio parecía un folleto o un volante; venderlo, organizar acciones de propaganda...pasaron cosas increíbles. Un día uno de los dirigentes se encontró con un joven mapuche, y este le contó que estaban desarmando el Intituto de Desarrollo Indígena creado por Allende; había un montón de máquinas y de mimeógrafos (instrumento utilizado para hacer copias de papel escrito en grandes cantidades); así, un día se reunieron frente a la Contraloría General de la República y les pasó uno. Fue espectacular...antes pasaban imprimiendo toda la noche a rodillo y compaginaban a mano, y ahora salía todo listo, era llegar y corchetear. No tenían mas de lo que cada cual podía aportar._

 _También participó de las marchas y protestas. Solía volver a casa muy mojado debido al carro-bomba, y algo golpeado. Pero tuvieron suerte, nunca les atraparon; eso, o no les daban importancia ya que sus miras estaban puestas sobre el MIR o el FPMR (partidos opositores de ultra izquierda). Su madre se limitaba a prepararle un baño, curarle las heridas y darle de cenar. Su padre le revolvía el cabello y decía: "No descuides tus estudios. Y menos tu vida". Terry se lo prometió y vaya que cumplió._

 _Pero los colegios emblemáticos siempre protestaron, y por eso a muchos estudiantes los detuvieron o desaparecieron desde el mismo liceo, al salir de sus casas, etc. Castigaron mucho a esos colegios._

 **FPMR:**

 _Terry se ha graduado del Instituto, y estudia Derecho en la Universidad de Chile luego de postular con la Prueba de Aptitud Académica. Ingresó con 17 años, hace unos meses cumplió los 18 años y casi desde que entró a la carrera que es militante del Frente Patriótico Manuel Rodríguez (primer guerrillero y primer detenido desaparecido oficial de la historia de Chile). Sus padres le advirtieron que su prioridad debía ser estudiar pues estaban haciendo malabares para pagarle los estudios; les dijo que lo tenía claro y lo demostró aprobando todas las asignaturas del primer semestre. Ya va en segundo semestre y corre el mes de Septiembre._

 _Ingresó al FPMR gracias a una compañera: Susana, una chica alegre y tranquila a la vez, pero cuando se trataba de política se transformaba en una apasionada amazona revolucionaria que quería cambios. Había ingresado al FPMR cuando tenía 16 años, y era extranjera como Terry, llegada a una edad muy temprana igualmente. También lo hacía por su padre, detenido desaparecido desde 1976. Se presume que la DINA lo llevó a Londres 38, una casa de torturas; se lo llevaron por la tarde de un día jueves en plena tarde_

 _Londres 38 ejerció como centro de tortura y exterminio de 1973 a 1975, mas en su haber debe tener la lista mas larga de desaparecidos, y en su mayoría del MIR. Sepan ustedes que en esos tres años, era un secreto a voces que era un centro de detención; entonces, la DINA cambió el número de Londres 38 a Londres 40, así cuando esa madre, hermana, hija (por lo general eran mujeres), o quien fuera iba a consultar por su detenido, y tenía el dato de Londres 38, se pasaba de largo y no podía encontrar la casa, porque del 36 saltaba al número 40. Podían haber de 60 a 70 detenidos promedio, pero cuando se llenaba por las noches, eran hasta 120; ahí, en las noches, ponían música fuerte y estridente...para acallar los gritos de dolor y agonía. Cuando los trasladaban a otro centro, los detenidos decían que venían de la casa "con baldosas en blanco y negro", como un tablero de ajedrez, y es que por debajo de la venda que les ponían, podían vislumbrar las baldosas. Por el sonido del tráfico adivinaban que estaban cerca de la calle Alameda, y cerca de una iglesia por las campanadas._

 _Ciertamente no era tan activo como en sus años de colegio, pero sus compañeros le comprendían, también porque había llegado recientemente al frente; se dedicaba a organizar comités, investigar...básicamente estaba detrás de los movimientos en el campo de batalla. No le había comentado a sus padres que militaba, pero estaba casi seguro de que ya lo sabían._

 _Y si, con el tiempo el y Susana se hicieron novios. La primera relación de ambos, por lo que era muy inocente y se querían mucho. Las familias se agradaban mucho; Antonio, el hermano mayor de Susana, se recibió hace poco de Estadística y no se metía en política tanto como su hermana; también estaba su madre, una mujer muy empeñosa que trabajaba como secretaria en una compañía telefónica. Ambas familias tenía miedo._

 _Un sábado 4 de Septiembre de 1982 quedaron de encontrarse en el Parque Forestal a las 14:00 hrs. Anduvieron entre los juegos para niños, y luego de una hora se compraron un helado y se sentaron a disfrutarlo en una banca del Parque._

 _-Y si...nos atraparan, es decir...hace unas semanas salimos a comer los tres afuera, y cuando volvimos justo antes del toque de queda, vimos que nuestra casa había sido allanada con violencia...había muchas cosas en el piso, algunas cosas rotas incluso, no encontraron nada porque no tengo nada simplemente, y yo...tengo miedo- susurró Terry._

 _-Mmm, pues no conozco el futuro, pero en caso de...hagamos una promesa- sacó una aguja de su bolso- que pase lo que pase- se pinchó el dedo índice- jamás haremos lo mismo que ***** **Alejandra**. No delataremos a nadie nunca, y mucho menos colaboraremos con el enemigo- tomó la mano de el, y Terry asintió. Le pinchó el dedo y los unieron. Era una promesa de sangre._

 _Se quedaron en silencio un momento y luego se levantaron para irse a sus casas. Se tomaron de la mano y salieron del parque. Entonces, de la nada apareció un vehículo de la DINA, quienes iban principalmente tras Susana. Se detuvieron, bajaron cinco policías, les esposaron y vendaron los ojos con violencia y a la fuerza los subieron al vehículo. Fue tan rápido que no alcanzaron ni a gritar._

 **Detenidos:**

 _Trataban de adivinar hacia donde se dirigían, pero daban tantas vueltas que al final era imposible. Estaban en el suelo del vehículo, así que trataron de estar lo mas juntos posible y sobre todo, de no protestar o les iría peor. Hubo un momento en que uno de los militares golpeó a Terry en un costado con sus pesadas botas. El se tragó el dolor._

 _El tiempo pareció eterno hasta que por fin se detuvieron y al rato los levantaron bruscamente jalándolos de un brazo. Luego entraron a un recinto cerrado. Lamentablemente no podían ver nada. Finalmente los arrojaron con fuerza al suelo, y ahí se dieron cuenta que no eran los únicos ahí._

 _-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó la voz de una mujer._

 _-Soy Susana y el es Terry. ¿Tu quién eres?- todo en voz baja._

 _-Me llamo Muriel. Encantada._

 _-Igualmente- dijo Susana._

 _-¿Dónde estamos?- consultó Terry._

 _-Esto es La Venda Sexy- susurró_

 _Terry tembló. No por el, sino por Susana. La Venda Sexy es un centro de detención especializado en torturas sexuales. Sintió a Susana contener la respiración._

 _-Muriel...¿cómo eres físicamente?- preguntó Susana_

 _-Bueno, soy mas bien alta, tengo el pelo castaño ondulado, ojos cafés, de piel tostada; ¿y ustedes?_

 _-Yo soy de estatura media, mi pelo es rubio liso, mis ojos son celestes, algo frentona lamentablemente- rieron por lo bajo- y mi piel es blanca._

 _-Yo soy alto, tengo el pelo castaño liso, ojos azules, piel blanca...eso._

 _-No son de aquí, ¿verdad?_

 _-No, somos inmigrantes._

 _-¿En qué año llegaron a Chile?- preguntó con curiosidad._

 _-Yo llegué en 1970. Susana en 1972._

 _-Es mucho tiempo._

 _-Si. ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Terry._

 _-Tengo 22 años._

 _-Nosotros 18 años- susurró Susana._

 _-Tan jovencitos...-susurró con pesar._

 _-Touché- dijo Terry divertido._

 _Es lo que hacían los detenidos, platicar entre ellos en voz baja como una forma de aguantar, de olvidar por un momento lo que les estaba pasando. Y aunque no hablaran, sabían que a su lado había alguien que tenía una historia similar._

 _Entonces, llegaron a buscar a Terry y Susana para someterlos a un interrogatorio. Les tomaron del brazo bruscamente y a empujones les apuraban._

 _-¡Rápido perras!- exclamó un militar._

 _-Buena suerte...-susurró Muriel._

 _Ya dentro de una sala, prácticamente les desgarraron las ropas, dejándolos solo con la ropa interior. A el lo tomaron de los pies, lo pusieron boca abajo y luego le ataron los pies con una cadena que colgaba del techo. Lo dejaron suspendido mirando al suelo._

 _Susana fue tirada sobre un camastro que había en la habitación y le ataron las manos en la reja de la misma._

 _-Muy bien. Yo los atenderé esta noche- dijo la voz ronca de un hombre- si cooperan, todo será más rápido y fácil para todos nosotros, ¿lo entienden?- parecía mofarse...bueno, eso hacía obviamente- Así que, colaboren- hizo una pausa- ¿Para quiénes militan?_

 _Silencio absoluto._

 _-Repito, ¿para quiénes militan?- nada- bueno, si así lo quieren._

 _Aunque no podía ver, Terry supo que algo le hacía a Susana; sentía su estremecimiento y su lucha para no quejarse._

 _-No le hagas nada- dijo en voz alta._

 _-Pues habla- Terry apretó los dientes con frustración. No dijo nada.- Vamos con algo más fácil, ¿cuál es su alias de militantes?- nuevamente silencio._

 _Susana gritó. Terry tragaba con fuerza; nada podía hacer._

 _-¡No!- exclamó Susana._

 _-Habla perra- dijo la voz del hombre._

 _-Primero muerta...-murmuró ella._

 _-Si así lo quieres- ella gritó de verdadero dolor. Y ya no paró de hacerlo en mucho rato- Una virgen...-dijo con deleite._

 _-¡Suéltala, no le hagas nada!- gritó Terry desesperado._

 _-Confiesa y sálvala. Desde ahora serás tu el responsable de lo que le suceda- dijo con maldad. Terry dudaba._

 _-Sáquenle la venda. Tal vez así afloje- le obedeció uno de los dos militares, el cual también lo tomó con fuerza del cabello y le levantó la cabeza para torturarlo con lo que veía. El otro...solo quería escapar y esconderse en un rincón a llorar. O tener el poder de detener lo que ocurría, lo que fuera con tal de no seguir observando algo que a el también lo torturaba._

 _Terry sudaba, y no sentía mas que impotencia al ver a ese maldito monstruo abusando y humillando a la chica. Hablaría...¡tenía que hacerlo!_

 _-Recuerda...-susurró Susana a media voz, negándose a suplicar por clemencia, negándose a seguir demostrando el dolor lacerante que estaba sintiendo a su verdugo, solo las lágrimas en sus mejillas la delataban- recuerda nuestra promesa...por favor...o todo será en vano._

 _Terry cerró los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos._

 _-¿Por una promesa vas a dejar que torture a tu novia? Supongo que no te importa tanto después de todo. Poco hombre- se mofó. Terry lo observó por un par de minutos. Y fueron suficientes._

 _Luego de cinco minutos mas que se hicieron eternos, acabó la horrible tortura. Susana yacía sin fuerzas, parecía haberse desmayado y la cama tenía una mancha de sangre. El monstruo sonreía con alevosía y satisfacción psicótica. Terry lo miraba con odio, rencor e impotencia. Las lágrimas aún cayendo._

 _-No me veas así hijito de papá. Como ya te dije, es tu culpa- se acercó a su rostro sonriendo._

 _-Eres un monstruo maldito. No eres un ser humano- le escupió en la cara. El monstruo se limpió con la manga del uniforme y le dio un puñetazo que lo aturdió por unos segundos._

 _-Marica de mierda...- luego miró nuevamente a la chica que yacía_ _inconsciente- llévenla al cuarto especial. Es suficiente por hoy- y se fue. Los dos militares la transportaron a Dios sabe donde y Terry se quedó solo, luchando un rato con la cadena que le ataba los pies. Luego volvieron y entre los dos le bajaron. Le pusieron unos grilletes en los tobillos. Luego el militar que se sentía mal con las torturas dijo al otro:_

 _-Me encargo del resto. Vete a casa- el otro le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y recelo._

 _-Mas te vale. No creo que quieras volver a pasar por lo de la última vez- dijo con voz amenazante. Se marchó._

 _-Verás, yo...la última vez me aplicaron electricidad en...tu sabes donde y...-tragó con fuerza- fue un castigo por...por traer algo de comer a las detenidas y...el "si lo vuelves a hacer" fue totalmente innecesario. Y tengo una madre y una hermana que dependen de mi...-suspiró con pesadez- maldita la hora en que decidí entrar al ejército...-miró al detenido que asintió en silencio._

 _-Ya veo...-susurró a media voz, sin mirarlo- te castigan por ser mas humano que los demás- negó con la cabeza lentamente- ¿dónde se la han llevado...¿qué van a hacer con ella?- miró por primera vez al militar que no debía tener mas de 32 años. Este le miró, parpadeó dos veces y desvió la mirada buscando la venda que debía volver a ponerle. Terry vio que derramaba una lágrima silenciosa. Estaba tan atado de manos como el, sin poder hacer algo para ayudar a los reclusos._

 _Ahí Terry rompió a llorar con fuerza y dolor, cayendo de rodillas, sin esperanzas. El militar se agachó para ponerle en pie, y al hacerlo le vendó los ojos con pesar._

 _-Solo te pido una cosa. No te vuelvas igual a ellos. Sé mejor que ellos- susurró Terry._

 _-Tranquilo...-y le encaminó adonde estaba antes, con el resto de reclusos que en su mayoría eran mujeres._

 _-¡Terry!- susurró Muriel- ¿qué pasó?...¿y Susana?- asustada._

 _-La enviaron al "cuarto especial"...-apenas habló. Muriel no dijo nada y se puso junto a el, acompañándole en silencio. Ahí Terry se percató que ella también estaba desnuda. Lloró el resto de la noche, sin poder conciliar el sueño._

 _A la mañana siguiente tomaron a los pocos varones que había en "La Venda Sexy" y les trasladaron a Villa Grimaldi, otro centro de torturas que estaba en la comuna de Peñalolén. Antes de marcharse les permitieron ir al baño, y antes de irse, dijo a Muriel:_

 _-Gracias por todo. Nunca te olvidaré- nunca mas la volvió a ver. Más tarde sabría que era una detenida desaparecida._

 _-Yo tampoco...-susurró ella._

 _Fueron todos amontonados, suerte que eran solo siete. No hablaron durante el largo viaje. Luego los bajaron a la fuerza y con violencia. Entraron a Villa Grimaldi, donde habían mas personas, hombres y mujeres. Terry no habló mucho. En ese lugar le comenzaron a torturar._

 _Le interrogaban, le hacían cualquier pregunta y sus respuestas eran el silencio, o "no sé". El sacrificio de Susana no podía ser en vano._

 _Ya no tenían forma alguna de forzarle a hablar, nada sabían de el. Porque hubo veces en que en presencia del detenido se torturaba a un amigo o pariente._

 _Le aplicaron la "Parrilla" (Tortura habitual. Catre de metal sobre el que se amarraba desnudo al detenido para proceder a aplicarle descargas de corriente eléctrica sobre distintas partes del cuerpo, especialmente aquellas más sensibles como labios o genitales, y aun sobre heridas o prótesis metálicas), Colgamiento (la víctima era colgada de una barra ya sea por las muñecas, o por muñecas y rodillas. En ambos casos, al dolor producido por el peso del cuerpo colgado por largo tiempo se sumaba la aplicación de corriente eléctrica, golpes, heridas cortantes y vejámenes), el Submarino Húmedo (hundimiento de la cabeza en un recipiente con agua, generalmente sucia o con otro tipo de líquido; la cabeza era mantenida sumergida hasta un punto cercano a la asfixia), Submarino Seco (colocación de una bolsa plástica en la cabeza de la persona impidiendo la entrada del aire, también hasta un punto cercano a la asfixia), le quemaron el cuerpo con cigarrillos, ratones encerrados en jaulas rascaron sobre su vientre, entre otros. Sin duda, la peor tortura era la soledad; lo dejaron a veces en un cuarto totalmente solo, y era lo peor. Con los demás, al menos estaba acompañado aunque no hablara mucho, pero sabía que se apoyaban todos, aún en medio del hambre (la mitad de un pan para todos, había que repartir), y el hecho de que les dejaban ir al baño una vez al día, dos si había suerte._

 _A los métodos de tortura descritos, se sumaban otras prácticas habituales de tortura y malos tratos: golpes de todo tipo, algunos tan violentos que lograban provocar graves lesiones físicas, o golpes imprevistos dados a una persona con la vista vendada. Las violaciones y vejaciones a mujeres y hombres delante de sus esposos, padres y compañeros era una forma habitual de tortura, ejerciendo incluso la tortura y la violación con perros amaestrados._

 _Villa Grimaldi mantenía una actividad permanente, prácticamente sin interrupciones. Los equipos operativos entraban y salían del lugar las veinticuatro horas del día, se traía a detenidos en cualquier momento y se torturaba a toda hora. Al interior del recinto se daba un ambiente de degradación generalizada. Además de las torturas durante los interrogatorios, tanto los oficiales como los demás agentes operativos y algunos guardias vejaban y golpeaban permanentemente a los detenidos._

 _Y hubiera muerto probablemente, sino fuera porque estuvo solo tres semanas en Villa Grimaldi, y eso fue porque su cuerpo no resistió mas y tuvo un paro cardíaco. Tuvo suerte, lo envolvieron con una manta, y sobre eso con alambres de púas y se lo llevaron a San Bernardo en la noche, donde le dejaron tirado como cualquier cosa. Al despertar de madrugada y en absoluta soledad, se revolvió un poco hasta librarse del alambre; se envolvió bien con la manta y comenzó a caminar, tenía mucho frío. La casa de Susana no estaba tan lejos, tal vez pudieran ayudarle..._

 _La madre de Susana no podía creer a quién veía, y en qué condiciones._

 _-¡Terry! ¡Pasa, santo cielo!- lo hizo sentarse en un sillón- ¿de dónde vienes en esas fachas?_

 _-De Villa Grimaldi. Tuve un paro cardíaco y me tiraron aquí cerca._

 _-Qué horror...- no lo podía creer- ve al baño si quieres, despertaré a mi hijo para que te preste algo de ropa, te daré algo de comer y luego llamaremos a tus padres. Hemos estado buscándolos sin descanso durante todo este tiempo..._

 _Terry se estremeció. Fue al baño, y al rato bajó Antonio corriendo._

 _-¡Terry!- lo abrazó- ve a mi habitación. Dejé encima algo de ropa para ti._

 _Se vistió y volvió con la familia de Susana, quienes le esperaban con leche tibia y algunos pastelillos. Le dejaron comer en silencio, pero les sorprendió que no comiera tanto como esperaban._

 _-No tengo tanta hambre...-susurró._

 _La señora llamó a los padres de Terry y les comunicó lo sucedido. Vendrían de inmediato._

 _-Terry- dijo Antonio- les atraparon juntos, ¿verdad?- el interrogado asintió en silencio- bien, y...mi hermana...¿dónde está?- preguntó temeroso. La señora Marlowe esperaba expectante._

 _-Primero nos llevaron a La Venda Sexy. Nos interrogaron apenas llegamos, y como nos negamos a hablar, a ella la torturaron y me forzaron a mirar...luego se la llevaron a otra parte, y al día siguiente me trasladaron a Villa Grimaldi. Yo...no he vuelto a saber de ella en todo este tiempo...- se le quebró la voz y rompió a llorar. La señora Marlowe hizo lo mismo._

 _-Fui a preguntar allá y me dijeron que estaba loca, que mi niña no estaba ahí...- desconsolada. Antonio no sabía qué hacer._

 _-Iremos a preguntar de nuevo- aseguró Antonio._

 _Cuando se calmaron un poco, siguieron hablando:_

 _-¿Qué te hicieron en Villa Grimaldi?- a media voz Antonio._

 _-No quieres saberlo- se negó a contestar- Señora Marlowe, yo...no sé qué decirle, solo...espero que no me odie..._

 _-Claro que no muchacho- sonrió levemente- conozco a mi hija, sé que la quieres mucho, y sé que en parte por ella entraste al Frente Patriótico._

 _-Usted lo sabía..._

 _-Claro que si. Y tus padres también jovencito._

 _-Uf, la que me espera- susurró divertido._

 _-No te preocupes, sé que has sido una víctima mas y sé que tal vez deban marcharse del país. No te sientas culpable, que no es tu culpa haber tenido algo mas de suerte que...mi hija- pareció asumir que ya no la vería con vida- tampoco te sientas un cobarde, realmente lo mejor que pueden hacer es marcharse. Y no te preocupes, que nosotros nos arreglaremos- volvió a llorar._

 _En ese momento llegaron los padres de Terry._

 _-¡Hijo!- le abrazó Elly._

 _-Me alegra tanto verlos- dijo el jovencito._

 _A muy grandes rasgos les contó lo sucedido, y Richard tomó una decisión._

 _-Nos vamos. Estás en peligro hijo, y no pienso vivir clandestinamente._

 _-¿Adónde papá? Estados Unidos no quiere saber de nosotros._

 _-Mi padre nos ayudará, tranquilo._

 _-¡¿Tu padre...mi abuelo!?- extrañado- ¡Nunca hablas de el!_

 _-Hay muchas cosas que no te he contado hijo- suspiró- ya habrá tiempo para eso, hay que partir lo antes posible._

 _-Fue lindo mientras duró- Antonio sonrió- buena suerte._

 _-Para ustedes también. La necesitarán mas que nosotros- dijo Richard._

 _-Cuídense mucho. En verdad espero que encuentren a Susana- dijo Elly con pesar._

 _-Gracias- dijo la señora Marlowe._

 _Las familias se despidieron y esa fue la última vez en que se vieron. Los Grandchester partieron a su casa._

 _Y una semana después, ya despegaban del suelo chileno devuelta a Estados Unidos luego de casi 12 años._

* * *

Candy se estremecía y lloraba en silencio.

-No pensé nunca que...-se calló- entonces, la cicatriz en tu vientre es...

-De Villa Grimaldi, si. De los ratones, mejor dicho. El resto ya lo sabes. Ahora, debo contarte lo que ocurrió hace unos días, para que encaje el rompecabezas.

-Para tener solo 18 años, habías vivido mucho, ¿eh?

-Si- sonrió.

-Aún la recuerdas, ¿verdad?- le abrazó.

-Claro que si...fue mi primera novia...y es una detenida desaparecida, al igual que Muriel.

-¿No quieres seguir mañana? Tal vez sería mejor...

-No creo volver a tener las fuerzas cariño- suspiró- Aquí va...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 ***Alejandra: Mejor conocida como "la flaca Alejandra",** _ **Marcia Alejandra Merino Vega**_ , **agente de la _DINA_ y _CNI_. Ex-dirigente del MIR que se transforma en agente de la represión, esta involucrada en la denuncia, detención, en tortura y desaparición de decenas de sus ex amigos y compañeros del MIR. Básicamente, una maldita traidora :/**

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza, es que el texto se me borró como tres veces, estuve a punto de tirar la toalla xD. Pero aquí está :3. En el siguiente capítulo les contaré "el resto"; a la historia le quedan alrededor de uno o dos capítulos.**

 **Gracias a las muchachas que comentaron, de verdad. Reitero, cualquier duda trataré de resolverla :)**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	3. Te Encontré, pero

_(Omar Lara)-Toque de Queda: -Quédate, le dije. Y la toqué._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: "Te encontré, pero..."**

 _Flash Back:_

 _Finalmente, Terry se quedó con la ropa que le prestara Antonio._

 _Su padre le contaría de su abuelo en el transcurso del viaje y en el tiempo que transcurrió para partir de Chile luego de salir de la casa Marlowe; su abuelo se llamaba Charles, y era el actual Duque de Grandchester. Richard era el sucesor y le habían entrenado para ello desde una edad temprana. Sin embargo, le bastó un viaje de negocios a Estados Unidos cuando joven para enamorarse de una americana llamada Eleanor (Elly). El abuelo Charles se opuso, no por mera alevosía (de hecho, Elly le parecía encantadora y una verdadera dama), sino porque Richard era heredero al ducado, por lo que debía casarse con una joven de la misma posición; además, el era su único heredero. Richard finalmente declaró que en ese caso se casaría con Eleanor y que renunciaba al ducado. Charles intentó oponerse, mas la abuela Lucía le detuvo:_

 _-Déjalo Charles, es su vida- le dijo con voz suave._

 _-Yo lo sé, y de corazón no quisiera oponerme, pero es que...- ella le detuvo._

 _-Tu también fuiste joven, ¿o acaso ya olvidaste que amenazaste a tu padre con raptarme e irnos lejos, sino permitía que nos casáramos?- suspiró derrotado- Yo sé que el ducado es un tema que tendremos que resolver, pero tranquilo. Lo que tenga que venir, vendrá. Y ya habrá tiempo de ponerle la cara._

 _Así, Richard partió a América para llevar una vida con Eleanor, perdiendo mucha conexión con su padre. De ahí ya se habían visto muy pocas veces, y menos luego de la partida a Chile. Pero el abuelo Charles siempre estuvo al pendiente, y cuando supo la mala situación que estaba pasando la familia de su hijo, logró que Richard venciera su orgullo y aceptara su ayuda; harían una pequeña escala de un mes en Estados Unidos, luego partirían a Inglaterra, donde Terry podría realizar sus estudios de Derecho, conocer a sus abuelos y sus padres pasarían a ser los duques de Grandchester, pues al tener Richard un hijo, el Parlamento consintió en que Eleanor fuera la duquesa como legítima esposa del futuro Duque, con la promesa de que su hijo Terrence le sucediera. Por supuesto, este aceptó._

 _No guardaba rencor ni a su padre ni a su abuelo. La vida era demasiado corta y frágil para perder el tiempo con esas tonterías._

 _En el breve tiempo que estuvo en Estados Unidos devuelta, conoció de casualidad mientras paseaba un día a Annie, quien vivía cerca del apartamento temporal de Terry. A este le costó un poco abrirse con ella, pero le contó someramente acerca de la situación en Chile, y no mencionó ni por error lo que le pasó. Ella no podía creer lo que le contaba:_

 _-Todo eso que me cuentas parece tan...-buscaba una palabra._

 _-Irreal, confuso, de cuento de terror- suspiró- pero es la realidad, y quien sabe cuánto mas dure._

 _-Es muy injusto. Una horrible dictadura...debe haber una forma de acabar con eso._

 _-Cierto, pero solo el pueblo unido podría lograr sacarlo del poder, por revolución o plebiscito. Y solo los dioses saben cuándo eso ocurrirá._

 _El se alegró bastante cuando supo que ella también iría a Inglaterra; se había tomado ese año para pensar lo que haría al terminar la escuela, y siguiendo el ejemplo de su amigo, decidió que estudiaría Derecho, aunque ya le llamaba la atención esa carrera. Ahora habían ido ella y sus padres a visitar a los abuelos de esta, luego volverían a Inglaterra en Enero, pasarían una temporada en Escocia y ella ingresaría a la Universidad._

 _Prometieron estar en contacto durante ese tiempo._

 _Ya en el viejo continente, a Terry le llamaba mucho la atención la historia de Inglaterra, y así aprovechó de convivir con sus abuelos. El abuelo Charles le amaestraba como futuro duque mientras visitaban museos, leían viejos libros de historia, acerca de sus antepasados, etc. Richard probó estar bastante preparado para coger el cargo, mas la que pasaba por ciertas dificultades era Elly, quien solo sabía la posición de los cubiertos a la mesa y caminar correctamente; su esposo y sus suegros le tuvieron paciencia y le enseñaron todo lo necesario para ser la futura duquesa, ella aprendía bastante rápido por suerte. Pero lo que mas disfrutaban los tres era cabalgar._

 _También enseñaron a Terry algo de esgrima y puntería; tenía un don natural._

 _Ahí, Terry conoció por primera vez el consentimiento de una abuela; como no estaba acostumbrado a un clima tan frío, la abuela Lucía siempre le estaba tejiendo alguna prenda, ya fuera guantes, bufanda o calcetines para dormir. Siempre tenía dulces escondidos y a veces le daba algunos antes de comer; volvía a sentirse como un niño. Solían platicar muchas horas también._

 _Annie y Terry seguían en contacto por sus cartas, y el le contó que le llevarían a conocer la Villa de su familia en Escocia. Annie le contestó que ellos también pensaban ir allá, y acordaron verse._

 _Terry llegó a Escocia antes, y no salía mucho de los alrededores, siempre cabalgaba cerca, además que estaban en invierno. Sus padres y abuelos aprovechaban de descansar. Cuando Annie llegó, se juntaban a platicar y estudiar, el le contaba todo lo que aprendió cuando estudiaba Derecho en Latinoamérica. Pensaban postular a la Universidad de Londres. Annie se lo recomendó, también porque ahí iban a postular y estudiaban sus amigos de la familia Andrey._

 _Annie a través de una carta de su amiga Candy se enteró que los Andrey pasarían una temporada en Escocia. Aprovechó para presentar a Terry ante sus amigos; el aceptó a regañadientes. Iban en el auto del chófer de los Britter._

 _-Les agradarás, no estés nervioso._

 _-Espero llevarme bien con ellos._

 _-Son muy buenas personas, y tu también. Eso basta para ellos._

 _-¿Quiénes son?_

 _-Albert es el mayor con 21 años, estudia Finanzas en la Universidad de Londres y es el futuro patriarca de la familia; Stear es sobrino de Albert y tiene 19 años, estudia Ciencias ahí mismo ya que le encanta inventar cosas; Archie tiene tu edad y es el hermano de Stear, va a seguir los pasos de Albert este año; y Candy, mi mejor amiga, es la hermanita de Albert y pronto cumplirá 18 años como yo, piensa estudiar Enfermería. Así que tu y yo seremos los únicos humanistas en el grupo- terminó con humor. El asintió en silencio._

 _Y ciertamente no era tan difícil llevarse bien con ellos, eran personas sencillas y agradables. Terry no les contó que era hijo del próximo Duque de Grandchester pues no quería que eso les predispusiera para ser tratado de cierta forma, así que dijo que su apellido era Graham._

 _Lo único que pensaban los muchachos, es que Terry era muy callado a veces, o parecía estar su mente en otra parte, muy lejos de Escocia._

 _Terry les contó con varios detalles la situación política de Chile, y se sorprendió al descubrir que Europa estaba mas al tanto de lo que ahí ocurría que los civiles del mismo país. Transmitían los cuerpos que flotaban en el asqueroso río Mapocho, cosa que se negaba en Chile; también recibían a muchos inmigrantes chilenos. Por supuesto, nunca les contó todo._

 _Su relación con Candy fue algo lento. Siempre le pareció una chica muy bonita e inteligente, además de una gran persona...pero sentía que traicionaba la memoria de Susana al pensar en otra chica. Le tomó algún tiempo comprender que no era así. En realidad, Candy se declaró primero, y no se le hizo fácil. El le dijo que "si" de inmediato, pero hasta hoy no dejaba el pasado completamente atrás._

 _Por supuesto, estudiaron después todos juntos en la misma Universidad, por lo que eran grandes amigos; mas tarde se sumó Patty, estudiante de Historia, quien se casaría con Stear._

* * *

 _0_ _1 de Septiembre, 2003. Dos días antes de encontrarse con Tolquemada y de que Terry le sacara la porquería. Santiago de Chile._

Terry leía algunos viejos expedientes en su oficina temporal, aunque no estaba del todo concentrado, pues recordaba. Había vuelto a Chile solo por temas de trabajo y durante un mes. En sí vivía en Chicago y pertenecía a un bufete de abogados, dedicándose a temas civiles, mas su especialidad eran los derechos humanos pues tenía una historia con ellos. Un día le comunicaron que debía ir a Chile para asesorar y ayudar en juicios a torturadores y para aplicar justicia. En parte eso, mas también lo enviaban a el y unos cuantos mas para estrechar vínculos legales entre Estados Unidos y el ya mencionado país. Además, era un secreto a voces que el había vivido varios años en Santiago, por lo que conocía mas o menos bien las leyes del país.

Se rehusó lo mas que pudo, pero sabía que también debía exorcizar los viejos demonios y enfrentar el pasado. Justamente, su esposa estaba de vacaciones por dos meses del hospital donde trabajaba como enfermera, así que se ofreció a acompañarlo. Annie, la amiga de su esposa y excelente abogada civil y penal también fue enviada allá y la acompañó Archie, su esposo, un gran financiero. Todos ellos conocían a grandes rasgos la Dictadura Militar de Augusto Pinochet en Chile, pues Terry, al volver a Estados Unidos y posteriormente conocerlos, no se quedó callado y les contó mucho de lo que vio. Aún así, no les había relatado ni la mitad de lo que sabía y había vivido.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó la voz de Annie luego de tocar la puerta.

-Adelante- fingiendo concentración. Ella entró con unos papeles en su mano.

-Mira- se los extendió para que los viera- Este tipo, Ricardo Tolquemada, está siendo acusado de ser un torturador durante la dictadura. Sin embargo, no hay pruebas mas allá que el testimonio de dos personas que recuerdan haberlo escuchado, o la de uno que otro ex-militar. El asegura ser inocente, pero como no estamos seguros, debes ir a interrogarle.

-Ya, claro- inspeccionando los papeles- me contactaré con el lo antes posible.

-Muy bien. Recuerda que esta noche nos reunimos a cenar los cuatro en el departamento mío y de Archie. No salgas tarde.

-Claro- sonrió- nos vemos después.

-Adiós- salió.

Terry suspiró e intentó calmarse. Cuando lo logró a medias, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número fijo de Tolquemada. Al tercer timbrazo, le contestó.

-¿Buenas?- voz ronca. Según los datos, contaba con 61 años. _"Esa voz...¿dónde la he escuchado?"._

 _-_ Eh, buenas tardes. Soy el abogado Terrence Graham, y debo interrogarle para asegurar su inocencia. ¿Cuándo podemos reunirnos?

-Estoy disponible pasado mañana, el 3 de Septiembre. ¿Le parece bien reunirse en la calle Compañía, frente al Liceo Javiera Carrera a las dos de la tarde?

-Claro, estaré puntual. ¿Le molesta si grabo la conversación?, lo lamento, pero es necesario.

-No hay problema, al contrario, así quedará confirmada mi inocencia.

-Eso yo no lo sé aún. En fin, hasta dentro de dos días.

-Bien.

La conversación se cortó mientras el seguía pensando en la voz de Tolquemada. No podía recordar donde la había escuchado.

Durante la cena entre amigos, anduvo algo distante y pensativo. Ellos lo notaron, pero prefirieron no atosigarle demasiado, ya le conocían bastante.

-¿Estás así por Tolquemada?- le cuestionó Annie mientras comían.

-Yo...eso creo.

-¿De qué hablan?- cuestionó Archie. Contaron brevemente de lo que trataba el asunto.

-¿En verdad será inocente?- reflexionó Candy.

-Pronto lo sabremos.

La velada transcurrió entre recuerdos y risas, hasta que llegó la hora en que Terry y Candy debían volver a su departamento temporal, el cual se encontraba en otro piso del mismo edificio.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella.

-Si, solo estoy algo cansado- se frotó la parte trasera del cuello.

-Mhmm, eso dices ahora, pero apenas apaguemos la luz, te pondrás a pensar otra vez- desapareció por la puerta del baño.

Y tenía razón. Mientras el la abrazaba por la espalda y con los ojos abiertos, comenzó a pensar. Ya era hora de que le contara a Candy de su pasado; ya era suficiente.

Pero decidió que lo haría después de su entrevista con Tolquemada.

* * *

 _03 de Septiembre, 2003. Día de la Entrevista. Santiago de Chile._

Eran las 13:45 y Terry ya estaba frente al emblemático liceo de niñas, calle Compañía. Estaba ansioso; quería que llegara, y a la vez que no lo hiciera. Pero lo primero era lo mejor. Tenía una grabadora convencional, pero también pondría la grabadora de su teléfono celular. Por si las moscas.

A las 14:00 llegó Tolquemada; era un hombre ya en tercera edad, delgado aunque ligeramente robusto, de piel blanca y altura elevada; de expresión dura, fría y algo torva

-Buenas tardes- saludó Ricardo Tolquemada.

-Bue...nas tardes- dijo Terry. Por alguna causa, el corazón le latía muy rápido y se sentía nervioso. _¿Qué me sucede?_ se preguntó Terry- mmm...¿le molesta si vamos a la plaza de Santa Ana para la entrevista?.

-Para nada. En un lugar público y a la vista es mejor.

Se dirigieron al lugar en silencio

Habían una especie de mesas y sillas echas de cemento pegadas al suelo. Se sentaron y Terry preparó la grabadora. Hacía algún rato que llevaba la grabadora de su celular también en funcionamiento.

-En 3, 2, 1...- accionó la grabadora convencional- Nombre completo

-Ricardo Ernesto Tolquemada Rublo.

-Su edad cuando se efectuó el golpe militar.

-31 años.

-Trabajo en aquella época.

-Oficinista- Tolquemada se removió un poco.

-¿No era parte de ninguna de las fuerzas armadas?

-No- sonrió por lo bajo.

-Algunos ex-militares aseguran haberlo visto participar en arrestos y torturas, e incluso que era uno de los superiores, por no mencionar el testimonio de un par de sobrevivientes a casas de tortura...

-¡Puros cuentos, yo nunca he tenido algo que ver con eso!- y rió...Terry empuñó las manos.

-¿Está seguro?- su tono de voz era algo extraño.

-No tengo razón para mentir- contestó con suficiencia.

-Entonces, ¿por qué algunos aseguran eso, tiene alguna idea?

-Solo quieren escapar de la justicia responsabilizando a otros- Terry suspiró y lo miró.

-Usted...usted cometió un error esa noche- hizo una pausa- me quitó la venda de los ojos...y estoy seguro que su voz era la misma. Te observé, y...tenías- se paró rápidamente y le descubrió una parte del cuello- este tatuaje de una calavera- volvió a sentarse- Esa noche...torturaste a una jovencita de 18 años llamada Susana Marlowe y, frente a mi la violaste, forzándome a escucharlo y verlo para que hablara. Pero nosotros hicimos un juramento de sangre. Ella lloró y sufrió tanto...gritó de dolor pero nada fue capaz de conmoverte. Y luego te la llevaste...la desapareciste para siempre- lo dijo en voz baja, llena de rencor.

Ricardo no dijo nada durante unos momentos, miraba la mesa en que tenía apoyadas las manos. Y habló.

-¿Y qué hiciste vos para salvarla? Solo te quedaste mirando, su muerte no es solo responsabilidad mía.

Terry quedó tan descolocado ante esa declaración, que durante un par de minutos no pudo reaccionar. Trataba de comprender el cinismo de aquel hombre al culparlo por pecados que no cometió. Cuando despertó del shock, Tolquemada ya no estaba. Se había marchado, y consigo la grabadora. Terry se levantó con rapidez y comenzó a caminar hacia la Línea 2 del metro. En medio de su shock estaba seguro de haber visto a Tolquemada dirigirse en esa dirección. Caminaba velozmente, con la mirada dura y los puños tan apretados que los nudillos estaban blancos, como su mente en aquel momento. Parecía un autómata.

A lo lejos, al otro lado de la calle, vio al ex-torturador entre un montón de gente y la grabadora no se veía en ningún lado. Gracias al cielo que dejó grabando a su celular...

Terry frunció el ceño, y corrió para cruzar y alcanzar al hombre. Ya estaba cerca del metro cuando sintió una mano en su hombro que lo giraba velozmente y un puño se estrelló en su cara. Gritó al caer al suelo, y Terry se puso sobre el para seguir golpeándolo una y otra vez.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- gritó Terry deteniéndose un momento.

-¡¿El qué?!- recibió otro puñetazo.

-¡Su cuerpo, su cadáver!- lo agarró de la solapa, la nariz ya le sangraba.

-¡Y qué demonios me importa, otros se encargaban de los cuerpos de las put...!- otra sarta de golpes.

-¡Lávate la maldita boca antes de insultar la memoria de alguna de ellas, maldito hijo de perra!

Las personas alrededor no podían creer la ferocidad de aquel hombre joven, golpeando a alguien mucho mas viejo y débil.

-¡No va a ser en vano! ¡Para que sepan...¡PARA QUE TODOS SEPAN!- Terry miró a las personas a su alrededor que aún no atinaban a intervenir- ¡QUE TORTURASTE, MATASTE Y VIOLASTE DURANTE LA DICTADURA DE ESTE PAÍS!- le susurró al oído- y por si no lo sabías; desde antes de encontrarnos, mi teléfono celular ha grabado todo- volvió a golpearlo.

Finalmente llegó la policía a separarlos y se los llevaron a ambos, pues la gente les contó lo visto y escuchado. Terry perdió el conocimiento ante el esfuerzo echo y la vorágine de emociones que los asaltaban.

* * *

Cuando despertó poco después estaba en manos de la policía al igual que Tolquemada, en una comisaría del centro; le permitieron hacer una llamada debido a que era una visita muy importante en el país. Llamó a Annie, su colega, le contó brevemente lo ocurrido y colgó. Lo llevaron a una celda en la cual no estuvo mas de 40 minutos gracias a la rápida intervención de Annie, que pagó la fianza. Pero antes de irse, dejó la grabación a la policía, como prueba fehaciente de los crímenes de lesa humanidad cometidos por aquel hombre.

Annie conducía y miraba de reojo a su compañero que iba en el asiento del copiloto, con la cabeza agachada y expresión fatigada.

-Así que lo era...- comentó.

-Si...- susurró.

-¿Cómo supiste que mentía acerca de su inocencia? ¿Por qué perdiste el control?- consultó extrañada, pues Terry solía tener un temperamento de acero.

-Yo...es complicado...-suspiró- digamos que yo alguna vez lo escuché, y lo vi...- susurró- y al final lo reconoció, y se mofó de eso- dijo con indignación.

Annie solo asintió, no le pareció prudente seguir preguntando. Lo dejó sano y salvo en su departamento con Candy y se despidió.

Un rato después, Terry le confesaría sus peores vivencias luego de años de silencio.

* * *

Una semana después Terry visitó a Ricardo Tolquemada en la cárcel.

-No sé qué hago aquí, pero...¿dónde está su cuerpo...dónde lo tiraron?- preguntó Terry aferrándose a los barrotes con las manos.

-No sé. Yo no volví a saber nada.

-Por favor, sea lo que sea que sepas, por favor- rogó. Tolquemada lo miró un momento, se metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y sacó un rectángulo. Un carnet de identidad muy antiguo. Se lo extendió.

-Es todo lo que queda...- contestó a Terry, quien lo tomó y lo observó. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

* * *

Algunos días mas tarde Terry tocaba con nerviosismo la puerta de una casa en la comuna de Maipú. Tragó con fuerza. Debía hacer esto y ya no había marcha atrás. La puerta se abrió, revelando a una pequeña de unos 5 años. Se parecía mucho a...

-Hola, ¿quién eres?- preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

-Hola, yo...soy Terry. Ammm...¿hay alguien más en casa?- se puso a la altura de la niña. Ella sonrió traviesa.

-Si me das un dulce te digo.

-¡Hija, no abras la puerta a desconocidos!- dijo la voz de un hombre desde dentro.

-El no puede ser mala persona- dijo la niña. El hombre apareció y vio a Terry en la entrada.

-Bien, ah...Susi, trae a la abuela por favor.

-Si papá- se fue corriendo.

-Hola. Han sido muchos años...- dijo Terry.

-Sin duda- le contestó Antonio- ¿quieres pasar?

-Eh...no, vine por algo puntual, pero gracias- calló unos segundos- ¿Es tu hija?

-Así es. Mi esposa se encuentra algo agripada, por eso me pidió que sacara a la niña- continuó- Según mi madre, se parece mucho a mi hermana.

-Ciertamente. Es como...si se tratara de una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Qué ocurre hijo?- la señora Marlowe se acercaba con la pequeña en brazos.

-Mira quién está aquí- le dijo Antonio sonriendo.

-Vaya, no lo puedo creer- dijo asombrada- ¿cómo has estado?- le preguntó con cariño.

-Bien señora, ¿y usted?- ella se encogió de hombros.

-No me quejo...¿deseas pasar?

-Gracias, solo vine a entregarles esto- les extendió un pequeño sobre blanco. Antonio y su madre se miraron,y luego el tomó el sobre- sé que...no es suficiente, pero peor es nada.

Expectante, Antonio abrió el sobre, su madre tan impaciente como el. Extrajeron el rectángulo que había dentro y la señora Marlowe no pudo contener un sollozo.

-Es todo lo que pude encontrar de ella, yo...me enviaron a interrogar a un hombre que aseguraba ser inocente, pero...lo reconocí. Su voz era inconfundible, también lo reconocí por un tatuaje...

-Su carnet...de identidad- susurró Antonio, emocionado ante la foto de su hermana, que le sonreía. El también sonrió- Gracias. De verdad, gracias.

-No es nada. En serio no lo es- les dijo con pesar- Adiós, y tu- se dirigió a la niña- cuídate mucho- la niña se rió y agitó su mano en señal de despedida.

-Adiós Terry. Gracias y cuídate- le dijo la Señora Marlowe. Antonio y Terry solo se estrecharon las manos.

Terrence dio media vuelta y se fue tan rápido e inesperado como llegó. Mientras caminaba, derramaba lágrimas de tristeza, impotencia y esperanza.

* * *

Tres semanas después se efectuó el juicio contra Ricardo Tolquemada. Declararon algunas víctimas, Terry entre ellas. Hablaba por Susana, sobre todo, la chiquilla que hacía casi 30 años se quedó sin voz. También el testimonio de ex-militares. Hubo muchas lágrimas durante aquel juicio. La condena fue de cadena perpetua para Tolquemada, pero la amargura permanecía inerte en el ambiente.

Candy fue con el al juicio, y lo escuchó declarar. Cuando salieron del juzgado, lo hicieron en silencio. Había algo más qué visitar en ese país antes de marcharse.

* * *

Esa misma tarde visitaron por primera y última vez el Museo de La Memoria; testimonios de víctimas, videos sobre el bombardeo al Palacio de la Moneda, las armas de tortura, fotografias, entre otros.

Sin embargo, no importa cuánto énfasis hagamos al "Nunca Más". La historia es cíclica, y se ve con los años y algunas generaciones. Basta escarbar un poco para que aflore toda la mierda acumulada y la que quedó. Al principio pareciera que hemos aprendido, pero bastan unas cuantas décadas para que los pensamientos y dirigentes totalitarios salgan a flote y haya peligro de un nuevo estado totalitario o dictatorial y de un golpe de estado. La tortilla siempre se puede dar media vuelta. Porque es un hecho que no nos encontramos en una verdadera democracia. Basta para darse cuenta el hecho de que seguimos usando la Constitución de 1980, un legado de la dictadura que fue un fraude completo.

Hay un espacio en el Museo de La Memoria con fotografías de los detenidos desaparecidos, retratada en sus rostros la inútil ilusión de alguna vez encontrarlos, algo que nunca se concretaría . Terry buscó a Susana hasta encontrarla y se la mostró a su esposa. La chica de la fotografía sonreía. Candy le devolvió la sonrisa y Terry la abrazó.

Supo entonces que jamás olvidará todo lo que vivió en Chile. Y que estaba bien. Porque eso no se puede ni se debe olvidar. No si en verdad deseamos que no se repita...

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Gracias a todas por su atención.**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **BetinaC.**


End file.
